1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery module.
2. Description of Related Art
A high-power battery module using a non-aqueous electrolyte with high energy density has recently been developed. The high-power battery module is configured as a large-capacity battery module manufactured by connecting a plurality of battery cells in series so as to be used in driving motors of devices requiring high power, e.g., electric vehicles and the like.
A battery cell typically includes an electrolyte and an electrode assembly composed of a positive plate and a negative electrode plate, and generates energy through an electrochemical reaction of these electrode plates and the electrolyte. Gas may be generated as a side reaction of the electrochemical reaction in the interior of the battery cell, and the generated gas may change the external shape of the battery cell. Further, the change in the external shape of the battery cell has influence on the shape of a battery module formed by aligning a plurality of battery cells, and therefore, the battery cells may not be firmly fixed in the battery module. Accordingly, various types of battery modules have been developed to minimize a change in the external shape of battery cells and to enhance productivity of the battery modules.